ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: No Tomorrow Episodes
This page is the story of Ben Tennyson in a dark future were Vilgax has taken over the world. You can view the prologue at Ben 10: No Tomorrow and then come here to read the latest episodes. Ben 10: No Tomorrow; Episode 1 It's been nearly 365 days sense Vilgax seized control of Earth thought Ben as he walked down on the many streets torn apart in Vilgax's invasion. People sat on the side of the rodes, some fought over scraps of food others muttered unintelligible nonsenses. Ben wore a white shirt with a single black stripe under a black leather trench coat, the Omnitrix had changed in size, it now occupied most of his left arm and appeared more mechanical than it had before. Inside the Omnitrix resigned a possibly infinite range of alien heroes. But sense Ben went into hiding he hadn't used the thing, not once. Until now. As he turned the corner and wandered aimlessly further and further from where he'd began his long walk he was met by 2 of Vilgax's armies hover-tanks. Each holding 5 well armed soldiers. They immediately spotted the Omnitrix and 8 soldier's approached Ben with caution whilst 1 remained in each hover-tank. For the first time in a long time Ben Tennyson spoke. "You. Killed. My. Friends." He said in a dark and terrifying voice. He then activated the Omnitrix on his wrist and changed into Big Chill. Vilgax's troops opened fire but when the smoke cleared Big Chill was untouched, having become intangible the blast passed right through him. He acted swiftly, freezing 3 of the soldier's solid. He passed through another and became tangible midway, tearing a whole in the unsuspecting troop. He then grabbed up the last two and soared high into the air. When he finally felt satisfied by their altitude he dropped them and then changed into Humongasaur before plummeting after them. When he eventually hit the ground he destroyed the two tanks a left a massive crater in the middle of the city. Ben new it wasn't long now before reinforcements arrived to take him down. He figured he needed to make a speedy get away and changed into XLR8 before taking off. When Ben finally came to a stop he was in San Francisco, one of the few cities in America rumored to still be housing a human resistants', it was time to put that myth to the test. Ben didn't really no where to look, but lucky for him he didn't have to. He was no longer in alien form when he found himself surrounded by soldier's in black riot gear. Ben quickly became Diamondhead, the soldier's tensed up and looked to each other in confusion before 1 finally stepped out from the crowd. Alan Albright. "Ben Tennyson?" Alan said not knowing what to say. Ben looked to Alan and simply nodded before turn back into himself. Alan lead him to a secret location where he and a small resistance had settled and survived Vilgax's invasion. But the true revelation in all of this was what Alan revealed to Ben. A massage heavily coded and woven in riddles had finally been decoded. And that message was this, "The Tennyson's live". Ben 10: No Tomorrow; Episode 2 After discovering the coded message and determining that it could only have been sent from someone inside Vilgax's prison ship in Washington DC, Ben and Alan discuss possible courses of action. They looked at every possible angle of attack but ultimately every outcome ended in death. You see Vilgax had developed away to render the Omnitrix useless whenever Ben got within range of DC. So after several more hours of considering every possible option they came to a decision. They needed to take out the Omnitrix's nullifiers before sending Ben in to infiltrate the prison ship. Just as they started putting the details together their entire base turned into a mad house as alarms sounded and men ran all around. Ben asked Alan what the hell was going on and he simply responded with "They've found us" and with that Alan transformed into his true pyronite form and Ben became Four-Arms. They ran towards whatever it is that had entered the base. When they arrived they were greeted by none other then, Kevin Levin. "Kevin? How are you still alive!" Asked Ben in a confused mixture of relief and frustration. "Vilgax. He loves himself new toys. And as for staying alive, it's you who should be worried!". Kevin absorbed the concrete floor and turned his hand into a giant hammer before charging and attack Ben. Alan confused sent two columns of super-hot flames towards Kevin whom merely ignored them and proceeded to fight Four-Arms. Ben continued to try and get an explanation from Kevin but Kevin wasn't listening, both of them landed it on each other whilst Alan tried to find a way to stop Kevin. "You left us to die Tennyson! You let Gwen die and now your going to die too!" Shouted Kevin angrily. It was at this moment that Kevin grabbed the Omnitrix on Four-Arms chest and began to absorb. A giant explosion of green energy sent both Ben and Kevin flying backwards, Ben had changed back to himself and slumped to the ground as Kevin screamed in agony. Alan watched as Kevin Levin mutated into a new and more powerful form then ever before. Kevin slowly began to stop screaming, instead he just began to laugh. Mean while across the room Ben started to get up, he raised the Omnitrix but before he could go hero Kevin used XLR8 and Fastrack's speed to grab Alan by the throat. Ben cried out no! But it was too late, using Artiguana's and Big Chill's freezing abilities he started replacing Alan's fire with cold. Cold. Ice. Ben quickly changed into Cannonbolt and flew towards Kevin, but he was to late, Alan crumbled to ice and rock. And as Kevin finished him off he rose his other arm, the one resembling Gravattack's and Cannonbolt was redirected into the ceiling. "Face it Tennyson, you can't beat me, you never could!" Taunted Kevin. Ben then shouted in anger and transformed into Gravattack and landed back on the ground. He then slammed the Omnitrix on his chest and became Ultimate Gravattack. Kevin took a step back and Ben pointed both arms straight at him, the ground beneath him began to crack under Kevin's weight as Gravattack brutally forced him down. Further and further, before the ground beneath him gives in and Kevin plummets down into the depths of Earth. Ben then changes back and grabs Alan's plumber badge. He punches in coordinates for Washington DC and exits the building. In just a matter of weeks, Ben will face Vilgax once and for all. Ben 10: No Tomorrow; Episode 3 It was nearly three in the morning, Ben had been walking for hours now and he finally reached the edge of what was left of civilization. Along the way he'd seen people with injuries bad enough to make the toughest of stomachs deposit their contents on the side of the streets. He reached the edge of town and realized he'd need to cross a state forest to get to DC before Vilgax realizes he's already on his way. But suddenly he is greeted by an insane man dressed in rags, the man falls to his knees and begs Ben not to enter the forest. The man claims that the forest is home to the 'Unholy' creatures. Things to terrible to have been created by any god. Ben frowns, he finds it sad to see people driven so mad. He proceeds forwards. After about a half hour it begins. The laughing, like some sort of cross between a hyena and a monkey, and it never stops. Sometimes it gets louder, some times it seems like it might be right on top of you, but the maker of the noise is never to be seen. At one point it seemed so close Ben changed into Swampfire and impaled a tree behind him with a thorn. After what felt like hours of walking something finally revealed itself, and that something was a massive 4 eyed gorilla with bone spikes coming out of its back. It had razor sharp fangs and long claws. Sitting atop this monstrosity was none other than Doctor Animo himself. "Ben Tennyson, it has been a long time." Proclaimed Animo as if he were a king addressing his subjects. "But I suppose you can make up for that, by handing over the Omnitrix...". Ben starred up at Animo, he was an abomination, like the creatures he'd created. Ben new there was no way in hell he'd give the Omnitrix to such a lowlife piece of scum. He clenched his fist and shouted back to Animo, "If you want the Omnitrix you can pry it off Wildvines chest!" He then transformed into Wildvine and shot up into the trees. Animo's gorilla mutant grabbed a massive tree and ripped it up by the roots, then another one, and another. Ben was running out of time and had to think of something quick. He changed into Spider-Monkey and leaped into another tree as the one he'd been in was ripped from the ground. In the distance he could here barking as what was bound to be more mutants came to the aid of their king. As Animo's gorilla approached Ben's tree Spider-Monkey shot web into its eyes, the creature roared in out rage as it desperately tried to pry the webbing off its face. Meanwhile Ben leaped from the tree on to the back of the gorilla mutant, but before he landed he changed into Ultimate Spider-Monkey. Ultimate Spider-Monkey's sharp spider like arms stabbed into the creatures back and it began charging through the forest in a blind rage. Animo found himself face to face with Ultimate Spider-Monkey and the two battled atop the rampaging creature. Animo landed solid blows on Ben but Ultimate Spider-Monkey's large body absorbed what would otherwise be devastating attacks. After Ben landed a solid hit to Animo's face, Animo stumbled backwards. The time was right and Ben used Ultimate Spider-Monkey's spider like arms to propel himself forward, delivering and powerful kick to Animo's chest. Doctor Animo flew backwards. Ben prepared himself for another attack but suddenly he realized he wouldn't have to. The kick had sent Animo into the air, when he landed he landed with one of the gorilla mutants bone spikes stabbing him right through the stomach. Ben moved towards him as he spit blood in his last moments he spoke. "Vilgax... He will... Kill you... Like he did... Your cousin!" spoke Animo as he lay dying. Ben merely walked past him and used two of his Spider like arms to impale the gorilla mutant's brain, instantly killing it. He changed into Wildmutt and proceeded further into the forest. And even closer to Vilgax. Ben 10: No Tomorrow; Episode 4 It had been a few days sense Ben's chance encounter with the vile Doctor Animo and Ben had passed through a few small towns, most of which were destroyed and crawling with disease ridden survivors. He was traveling along a highway, cars were blown to bits, flipped over and abandon all around him. If he kept his pace and stayed along the highway he'd be on the edge of DC in just 48 hours. Sadly, when your names Benjamin Tennyson nothing is that simple. Behind him he heard the sound of laser fire, the kind only a large spacecraft could produce. When he looked up a seemingly familiar ship floated just over head. Before Ben could react he was teleported from the highway into the cargo bay of his old friend Tetrax's ship. As Ben makes his way to the flight deck the ship shakes violently as it's bombarded with laser strikes from another ship. Eventually Ben reaches the flight deck and finds Tetrax piloting the ship through a series of hills. "Tetrax? What the hell is going on! What are you doing on Earth?" Ben ask frustrated and confused. Tetrax without taking his eyes off whats ahead of him says "saving your whiny butt, now hang on, were getting off this shell of a planet". Tetrax slams his hand against a button on the control console. The windshield glows bright white as they take off from Earth and Tetrax turns to face Ben. Tetrax looks like he's been through a lot and when he finally speaks to Ben he shows it. "Ben, Azmuth is dead, now before you ask, yes it was Vilgax. Or at least one of his bounty hunters. Me, Myaxx and Azmuth were trying to work out a way to help you fight back but when the base was attacked we didn't know what to do. We headed for the ship but a tunnel collapsed and stranded him and Myaxx. But debris had crushed Azmuth and soon after he died of injuries. Myaxx became stranded and has been sending me messages sense then". Tetrax pauses but before he can resume speaking Ben speaks up. "What does this have to do with me? If you hadn't noticed I'm a little preoccupied..." Ben says irritably. Tetrax explains how Azmuth's last wish was that his prized creation, the Omnitrix be preserved, and Vilgax never gets his hands on it. But Ben is only irritated by the news. As the two go to discuss more the ship is struck by a massive blast from the same bounty hunters ship from earlier. Tetrax screams and smashes the control panel when he realizes the hit cost them their turbo-engine. Without that the ship begins to return to Earth. Once they renter Earth's atmosphere Ben changes into Diamondhead and braces for impact, the ship is burning up around them. Before they finally hit the ground Ben catches a brief glimpse of their location, they've just crashed in the middle of the Nevada desert. TO. BE. COUNTINUED. Ben 10: No Tomorrow; Episode 5 As Ben in the form of Diamondhead and Tetrax begin to recover from the crash and make their way out of the ship they hear the sound of the bounty hunters ship landing. Tetrax prepares himself with his energy gun. As they emerge from the wreckage they spot Sixsix scouting the wreckage for their bodies. Tetrax opens fire and Ben charges him. Sixsix uses his jet pack to avoid Ben and send him straight into an all new threat. Before him is a Frankenstein of mechanical enemies Ben had faced in the past. Ben attempts to punch through the mechanical menace with his pointed diamond hand but it reacts fast catching it in it's claw and begins to crush it. Ben yells as his diamond hand shatters but he simply grows it back. Ben decided a different plan of attack is in order he changes into Greymatter and leaps on to the machines soldier. Before he dives into it's circuitry he sees Tetrax chasing Sixsix through the air on a new hover board. Ben dives into the robot's inner workings and discovers were his problem lies. The machine has a bioid like coding and techadon engineering. Not only was this thing tough, but it new his every move. Suddenly the wires seemed to come to life and attack Greymatter, Ben decided the only thing he could do is try and take control. He changed into Upgrade and began trying to take over but something was blocking him out, green parts of upgrade began to turn red. Ben immediately new what was going on and ejected from the machine entirely. He transformed into Feedback and sent his antenna conductors into the machine. When Ben attempts to absorb the energy source he feels his own energy being transferred to the machine. Before Ben falls to the ground he starts to speak. "Malware!" Ben yells, suddenly he can hear him in his head, he watches as his antenna are infected by Malware. Malware eventually responds "Ben Tennyson, I have been trapped within this metal body for longer than you care to know. It has been my prison. But now. Your Omnitrix will be the perfect get away car." He says as he's nearly taken over. Finally Ben runs out of strength and blacks out. When he wakes up Tetrax is standing over him. He explains what happened, that the bounty hunter escaped with the robot Ben had been fight. But Ben remains silent about Malware. Not believing he could have infested the Omnitrix. Tetrax tells Ben he's going to go check on the ship and ask Ben to patrol the area. Ben agrees and as Tetrax heads out Ben decided to go XLR8. What the hell? Ben thinks to himself. XLR8 is fused with Upgrade. Ben speeds off away from camp when suddenly he changes into Benwolf and is thrown to the ground from the sudden stop. When Ben stands up he realizes this alien is also fused with Upgrade. He switches forms, Echo-Echo, Artiquana, Bloxx and Spitter. All of them are fused with Upgrade. But then Ben makes the mistake of turning into Upgrade himself. Instantly Ben looses control and Upgrade begins shrinking into the Omnitrix. Ben tries to fight back but whatever Malware did seems to be working. Suddenly Tetrax comes out of the ships wreckage. He yells to Ben and ask what's going on. Ben explains and suddenly he has an idea. Throw more and more tech and him to fuse with, so there's less to fuse with the Omnitrix. Tetrax can't seem to find enough tech so he grabs Upgrade and throws him into the wreckage of the ship were he begins to expand uncontrollably until a sudden explosion of red light sends pieces of the ship all around the desert. On one half of the wreckage Ben lies unconscious. On the other half a small and injured Malware crawls away into the sands. Tetrax ignores the evil Mechamorph and goes to help Ben. Little does he know the within Malware's mind is the blueprint of the most powerful weapon in the universe. Within Malware's mind is the step by step guide to creating the Omnitrix. Ben 10: No Tomorrow; Episode 6 W.I.P Category:Episodes